Elements Shifted
by Fandomforever33
Summary: Savannah's friend Lindsay, makes a huge mistake by touching an Asgardian staff. By doing so she mistakenly summons Loki, and gives herself a power of her own. And he wants the power that now rests in the two girls. It's up to Savannah, Lindsay,the other Elements, and Shield to stop Loki, and save the world. (Again)


**Hey everyone me and my BFFL Lindsay were writing a story. It'll be done soon, may need a few chapters to write so starting! I do not own Agents of Shield only my OC's Lindsay, Savannah, Tim, Connor,and Nate. To see everyone's description go to my other story Elements.**

* * *

100,000 years ago when the ether was first transported to it's secret place. A small fragment was taken by the gods and modified. So that the gods power would increase tenfold. Oden, the king of the gods, believed that the improved ether would be too powerful any god or man. The ether was so powerful that it could not be destroyed or the known universe would be destroyed along with it. Oden had the ether placed in a capsule, which was placed in a red gem that was placed on a grey staff called the bannaður starfsfólk or "Forbidden Staff" the staff was then launched into space and later landed in Antarctica. Buried in the ice, that is still there until today...

Savannah walked around the "Bus" waiting for it to land. They were on their way to Antarctica, based off of a lead they got from her best friend Lindsay who majored in Norse Mythology and like everyone else, she was thirteen. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, blue jeans, combat boots, a T-shirt that said "Ima geek", covered by a black trench coat. Lindsay sat down in the living area anxiously shaking her leg. She was scribbling furiously in a notebook,muttering about "the staff." Her other friend,Conner was talking to the other two thirteen year olds, Nate and Tim. Coulson walked in and stated that they would be landing shortly. They were going in small groups, Lindsay and Savannah, in one, and Conner and Tim in the other, Nate was the tech wiz and would be operating the communication systems with Skye. Just as Savannah sat down, the plane came to a halt. They had arrived In Antarctica, with no clue about what going to happen next.

Everyone got off the plane, and began loading up the dog sleds that they were planing to take on their routes. It was a miracle that the dogs were able to pull the mass load, the dogs were carrying scientific search equipment, excavation tools, etc, and not to mention, two 13 year old girls. As the dogs rushed into the flurry of sleet and snow, Savannah barely heard her friend shout, "Stop here!" Yanking hardly on the reigns, Savannah hopped off in order to help Lindsay unload the equipment. "Why'd we stop here?" She asked. Lindsay shook her head, as though she herself didn't know, "I just kinda...feel it." Savannah nodded, then set off in the opposite direction of her friend. After a few hours, she heard the piercing shrill of her friends scream.

**Lindsay's P.O.V.**

Well this is JUST great. It's freezing, my lead looks like a bust, and I can almost FEEL the frostbite coming on. My irritated rant was interrupted by the infrared censor (like the kind FBI use to find deeply buried bodies.) blaring. I gasped, the screen displayed a long staff with a small capsule adorning the top. I scrambled for a shovel and swiftly began scooping the ice and snow. What I saw shocked me, a roughly 4" Grey staff with a red gem adorning it lie in the ice. The gem kind of looked like there was something inside of it. Ignoring normal precocions, I picked up the staff. BIG mistake. As soon as the staff was in my hands a burning sensation jutted up my arms. I felt like pure fire was coursing through my veins. A ear piercing scream wrenched itself from my throat. I felt myself drop the staff but the searing pain refused to eyes snapped up,but opened just as soon. But I was defiantly NOT in Antarctica. I was surrounded by a swirling mist of red and black. My body felt, fluid, as though I was liquid Instead of a person. My "body" kept changing, one minute I was an alien type thing, the next a dog, and then Coulson,(weird right?) A hysteric voice pierced through the mist, "Lindsay! Lindsay wake up! Oh my gosh! Guys! Get here right now! She's not breathing! Come on Lindsay wake up!" My eyes flashed open, this time though, surrounded by the cold winds of Antarctica.

**Savannah's POV**

Lindsay sat up abruptly and shook her head like a wet dog. A wave of relief washed over me and I tackled her with a hug. After which I promptly chewed her out,"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO? I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE HOUR AND YOU GO AND GET YOURSELF FLIPPING KILLED!" Lindsay only looked confused, "I didn't die, I just lost consciousness." I gave her an incredulous look, but then resumed my stern expression, "No Linds, you DIED, as in your heart stopped beating, you DIED." As though she made a revelation Lindsay whipped around and reached into the pit she must've dug earlier. She removed from it, a large staff with a red jewel on top of it. She sort of braced herself when she touched it, and looked surprised when nothing happened. "Lindsay," I began, "is THAT what killed you?" She rolled her eyes, "Would you stop saying killed? No, my dear Savannah, this, is the prize we came for. Savannah, Forbidden Staff, Forbidden Staff, Savannah." I paused for a second, "Lindsay, what happened?" She looked at me, sighed, then told me about her "hallucination." Which,honestly, I didn't think it was one. I was about to tell her so when, Conner and Tim showed up, med supplies in hand. Tim was FREAKING OUT! "Lindsay, oh my gosh! Are you okay-well you're sitting up that's good,-She said you died,Oh my gosh! Oh my-" Tim's rant was cut off by Conner's hand.

"You're late." Linds and I said in Unison. She then added, "Good to know that if I am in mortal danger and if my life depends on timing that you will be an HOUR late, so comforting." I gave her a slight smile, "Good to know you're feeling better. "

**Lindsay's POV**

I managed to convince Conner an Tim to load the equipment so that I could talk to Savannah. "Look, don't think that we should let the others know about the staff." I confessed. "Why?" She questioned, "Cuz, I feel like this is, bigger than we think, and until I know more about the staff, I don't wanna put everyone else in danger." "If its bigger than we think shouldn't we tell Coulson?" She asked. "No, until I know all the facts about this, I wanna keep this under wraps." She nodded, understanding I guess, and sighed in defeat. "Okay,but, only because I don't want anyone to get hurt." I smirked, "Yeah you don't want _Conner_ to get hurt, you mean." jerking my head in said boy's direction I winked, just as Savannah smacked my shoulder. "SHUT UP!" She screamed.

I laughed whole-heartily at my friend's expense. When the boys gave us confused looks, I only laughed harder, and even _harder _when I saw her beat red face. Ahhh, good times, good times.


End file.
